


Alternate Universe

by weethreequarter



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Snobs, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood, Sifki Week 2018, coffee shop AU, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter
Summary: Sif did not have the personality for customer service. She had little patience, and did not suffer fools gladly, and would rather aim one of the plastic knives at their face than smile when they were rude.





	Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sifki Week 2018 drabble. An excerpt from a non-powered au I will eventually write, where Loki and Tony are ex-husbands and best friends, and Michelle is their adopted daughter.

Sif did not have the personality for customer service. She had little patience, and did not suffer fools gladly, and would rather aim one of the plastic knives at their face than smile when they were rude. But the money was slightly better than mediocre, and the hours worked well with her PT clients, and together her two incomes were enough to allow her to live in her own and move away from her irritating ex-roommate. But the hours were long, and Sif bored easily. 

 

She was in the process of clearing out the old magazines on the coffee table, desperate for something to do, when she heard the door open and a female voice declare, “I need caffeine.”

 

“We passed six Starbucks on the way here,” a male voice pointed out. Sif frowned. There was something familiar about it. She looked up and found herself faced with a girl of fourteen, fifteen maybe, with brown curls tied in a ponytail and a backpack that sagged with the weight of several books, and a tall, slim man about Sif’s own age with long black hair and a sharp black suit.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the girl scoffed. “One, they are corporate assholes and I am never supporting corporations. And two, their coffee sucks.”

 

“Good grief, you’ve inherited your father’s coffee snobbery,” the man sighed. 

 

Moving towards the counter to serve them, Sif had a better view of his face. Like his voice, it was familiar, until she realised that his hair was longer, his face more filled out, but the man in front of her was Thor’s brother, Loki. 

 

“Giant corporations are evil,” the girl declared. 

 

“Your father has a giant corporation.”

 

“He sells clean energy. And technically it’s aunt Pepper’s now.”

 

“Can I help you?” Sif called, wondering if Loki would recognise her. She quickly had her answer, when his head snapped in her direction and his eyes widened a little.

 

“Sif?”

 

She nodded.

 

The girl glanced between them.

 

“Pappa?” she nudged.

 

Loki shook himself.

 

“I’m sorry darling,” he apologised. “MJ, this is Sif. We were at school together. Sif, this is my daughter, Michelle.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Sif smiled. Michelle nodded. “So, you’re married?” Sif continued.

 

“Divorced,” Loki corrected. “And you?”

 

“Neither. When I’m not serving coffee, I’m a personal trainer. Which reminds me, what would you like?”

 

“Black coffee with an extra shot of espresso please,” Michelle ordered.

 

“Macchiato. Please,” Loki nodded.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Sif promised, and Loki smiled ever so slightly.

 

He’d grown up, Sif mused as she tried to focus her attention on the order rather than the murmur of Loki’s voice behind her. He looked less angry, more settled, than the sullen and quick-tempered teenager she’d known. From Michelle’s age, Sif guessed that her father and Loki’s ex-husband was the man he’d run off with all those years ago. Even if it hadn’t worked out, some good must’ve come from it. 

 

“Black coffee extra shot, and a macchiato,” she announced, handing over the drinks.

 

“Thank you Sif,” Loki said quietly.

 

“You’re welcome,” she replied, her eyes caught in his gaze.

 

Until Michelle cleared her throat and they both jumped, and Sif felt herself colour in confusion. Michelle snorted, then ripped a page from her notebook and retrieved a pen from her ponytail. 

 

“This,” she explained, scribbling on the paper, “is his numbers. You should call him.” Then she thrust the paper into Sif’s hand and smiled.

 

“Michelle!” Loki hissed.

 

“What?” Michelle replied innocently. “Dad’s got someone new. Sort of. You need to get out there again. And you two obviously like each other.”

 

“Michelle!”

 

“We have to go,” Michelle told Sif. “But you should definitely call him. He wants you to.”

 

Then she grabbed Loki’s sleeve, ignored his spluttering, and dragged him out of the shop. Leaving Sif alone with the paper of Loki’s numbers. She glanced from it, to the door, then back again.

 

Well, why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me rambling on tumblr here: [weethreequarter](https://weethreequarter.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
